deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Introduction (Entrance Plaza)
__TOC__ Landing on the mall roof Frank spots a Heliport on the rooftop of the Willamette Mall and asks the pilot Ed to drop him here and come back to get him in three days. Before the helicopter can touch down, three UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters appear and attempt to push the helicopter away from the mall. Ed gets close enough for Frank to jump out before flying off. , p. 33 :Frank kneels in the helicopter, taking pictures of a mall below. He notices a heliport on the roof. Frank: Hey! Can you get me on the rooftop of that mall? Ed: You gotta be kiddin' me? Awww... man. You are nuts. Frank: Alright, listen... Don't forget to come back for me! Ed: As long as you're not dead, Fred. Frank: It's Frank... Frank West. Remember that name cause the whole world's gonna know it in three days when I get the scoop. "Ed: Alright. :Three military helicopters surround the helicopter Ed: Huh? Woah! Shit! Franks suitcase falls out of the heilocopter, frank tries to catch it but fails. Frank: Get us back down to that rooftop! Ed: I know I'm gonna get my butt chewed out for this one. We're goin' down! :The helicopter drops toward the rooftop and Frank jumps from the helicopter.Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). }} Franks meets Carlito On the Heliport, Frank encounters Carlito for the first time, a mysterious man who is not very forthcoming with information. , p. 33 :A man walks up to Frank Carlito: Hello there! You're the reporter aren't you? Frank: Yeah... uh... Carlito: You came... alone? Frank: Yeah! I'm freelance. You know... Go into the battlefield alone... No crew. So, uh... What's goin' on around here anyway? Carlito: You came by helicopter didn't you? What did you see from the sky? Frank: Well... If it were just a riot... I doubt the military would quarantine the entire area. The moratorium on information getting out is a little... extreme... in my opinion. There's uh... Somethin' else I cannot put my finger on. Doesn't sound like civil disobedience... It's too quiet. Carlito: Hmm, he, he, he. Almost as if... everyone's already dead. Frank: Yeah... So, why don't you just tell me already? What's goin' on? Carlito: I think you'd better see for yourself. This, my friend... is hell!Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). }} Security Room After speaking with Carlito, head through the gray doorway to Carlito's right and go down the stairs to the mall's Security Room. At the bottom of the stairs is a green couch where you can save your game when the "save" action icon appears. The Security Room is comprised of a set of smaller rooms. For the duration of the game, this area is a safe house where Frank can return Survivors and get a temporary respite from the zombies in the mall. At the moment, all the secondary rooms are empty and devoid of any useful items. , p. unknown Walk through the red door at the end of the small hallway, which is labeled "Janitor's Room" on the glass. Examine the surveillance monitor for a short cutscene. , p. 34Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Then walk through the yellow security room door. Walk through the door on the right marked "Staff Only." Warning on door to Entrance Plaza hallway. This door opens into a long hallway, which takes Frank out into the Entrance Plaza of the mall. , p. 34 Zombie breach in Entrance Plaza Building the barricade for the first time.]] Inside Entrance Plaza, there are more survivors barricading the front entrance to keep the zombies out. The leader of the group, an older man named Ryan LaRosa, informs Frank about the zombies and orders Frank to help by gathering large items for the barricade in the back. , p. 35 If Frank approaches each of the eleven survivors, he can listen in on their conversations. Walk toward the back of the Entrance Plaza near the gate, where there is a pile of furniture for the barricade. Introduction to Dr. Barnaby Before Frank picks anything up for the barricade, an old man on the other side of a shutter yells at Frank, but Frank doesn't have any time to respond as the crazy old woman opens the main doors to get to her dog, letting the zombies into the mall. A man shows up on the floor above and orders everyone to run and follow him to safety. :Frank leans down to get some objects for the barricade and notices a mysterious old man passing by on the other side of the gate in the middle of the plaza Frank: Huh? :Frank holds up his camera and takes a picture of the old man Barnaby: You! Stop right there. Do you have any idea what you've done. Why did you summon me to this place!? What are you planning!? :Barnaby pokes his cane through the bars at Frank Frank: Will you calm down! I don't even know what you're talking about! :Barnaby gets disgusted and walks away as Frank approaches the bars Frank: What the-? :Frank turns around as he hears the zombies growing restless at the entrance Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Breach Lindsay: Madonna! My Madonna is out there! Ohhhhhh! :Lindsay starts to move the barricade. Freddie: What are you thinking? Chris: Knock it off! :Chris grabs Lindsay but she pushes him off. ???? tries to stop Lindsay but she pushes him back Lindsay: Wait, baby! I'm saving you baby. Wait for me sweetie! Madonna! Madonna! :Lindsay moves the barricade and opens one of the doors Lindsay: Madonna! :Zombies break through the doors and pull Lindsay between the doors. They begin to enter the plaza. The zombies start to crowd around Lindsay. Freddie gets attacked by a zombie as they continue to enter the plaza through the open door. Freddie yells as the zombie rips open his neck. :''Brad rushes out from the Security Room door on the second floor align=right } Brad: What in the hell are you people doing!? Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! Mooooove! :Frank turns his attention toward the horde of zombies entering through the door. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Running to the stairs :Further information: Weapons, which explains how to fight. As soon as the cutscene ends, grab as many of the food and smaller one hand weapons that Frank can hold, and start running through the horde of undead to either staircase. Tips: * Run along the walls, because there are often less zombies along the walls. * As Frank approaches a zombie, Frank can jump to avoid being grabbed. * Focus on running to the stairs instead of killing zombies. Frank is weak at the start of the game and there are too many zombies which will quickly surround Frank. * Frank cannot kill all the zombies because the zombies will continue to respawn when Frank moves away from a section of the entrance. * None of the eleven survivors are savable. Return to the security room Frank is introduced the main characters here, Otis Washington, Brad, and Jessie. The entrance plaza door is blow torched shut, and will not be reopened until 10am, September 22, the last two hours of 72 Hour Mode.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. :Frank opens the door and walks into the Security Room and notices the people inside Frank: Huh? :Otis closes the door to the Security Room Brad: Where are the others? Frank: I don't know. I hope they got away. :Brad looks toward Otis then nods his head to him. Otis nods back then turns around, grabs a blowtorch, and starts to seal off the entrance to the Security Room. Frank: No. Brad: As long as those things are in the mall, we better not use this door. :Brad puts his head against the air duct Frank: Uh, what are you doing? Brad: The air ducts. They'll get us back into the mall. And apparently, those things aren't smart enough to use the ducts. So they will not be a factor. Frank: Wait a minute... You want to get back in there? What for? :Brad opens the air duct door and looks around inside of it. Brad crawls inside. Frank: Hey! Hey! :Frank throws his arms into the air and looks toward Jessie as she leans against the air duct and stares back at Frank Jessie: Nice camera... Are you a photographer? Frank: As a matter of fact, I am. Frank West, photojournalist. :Frank puts out his hand to shake. Jessie extends out her hand as she speaks Jessie: Could you show me some pictures Frank? :Frank drops his hand and gives her his camera. Jessie immediately takes the camera and looks through the pictures on the camera viewer. Frank: You really seem to know what you're doing. Who are you guys, anyway? :Jessie is suddenly surprised by the picture of the old man that Frank took in the Entrance Plaza Frank: And what are you... :She holds up the camera then lowers it Frank: I took that one near the entrance. That guy do something? :Jessie pauses. Jessie: Nope. Thanks for showing me though. :Jessie gives Frank back his camera and starts to walk away. Frank: Hey, we're not done talking yet. Just who are you guys? Jessie: I'm Jessie. The man you saw earlier is Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you. :Jessie enters the monitor room Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Frank can save his game on the green couch, before leaving through the airduct to the rooftop. Frank loses all his health If Frank loses all his health in Entrance Plaza, he will awake in the security room on he couch. }} Trivia *Before the zombies breach the mall, Frank can walk up the stairs and explore the entire Entrance Plaza, although all the shops are locked and there are no additional items to pick up. *In the cutscene, Ryan LaRosa is seen carrying a small propane tank, but there is no propane tank outside of the cutscene. *More than 300 zombies populate the Entrance Plaza once they break in. Even if Frank kills all of the zombies, more zombies will keep spawning throughout the enclosed space, making it impossible to fully clear out the plaza. * Frank can push Ryan LaRosa away from the door so that his hand is not on the glass anymore, but it is still up. Rescuing Alan and Kathy When the zombie breach occurs, Kathy will slowly stumble to the stairs with Alan following her. Alan and Kathy can get up the stairs past the zombies, but their profiles will still show dead when Frank returns to the security room. Video Gallery See also * Introduction (helicopter ride) first article on the introduction. References External links